1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a laser induced thermal imaging device and a laser induced thermal imaging method, and more particularly, to a laser induced thermal imaging device and a laser induced thermal imaging method, in which an organic emission layer is formed on a substrate by using a donor film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a laser induced thermal imaging method using a laser induced thermal imaging device has been used as a method of forming an organic emission layer of an organic light emitting diode display.
The laser induced thermal imaging method is formed of a process of disposing a base film and a donor film constituting a light-heat conversion layer and an imaging layer on a substrate, radiating a laser beam on the donor film to convert light energy of the laser beam into heat energy, imaging the imaging layer on pixel regions on the substrate by using heat energy, and separating the waste donor film on which imaging is completed from the substrate.
Before an imaging process is performed, a position of the laser beam and a position of the pixel region are confirmed through several pre-imagings to correct an error between both. For example, a position confirmation operation may be performed by extracting the waste donor film to confirm the center of the pixel region and the central position of the laser beam using an optical microscope.
However, when using the aforementioned method, there is a technical limitation in that it is difficult to confirm position inferiority (e.g., error or misalignment) of an imaging pattern during an imaging process in mass-production before the position of the laser beam and the position of the pixel region are confirmed from the waste donor film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.